Freed
by Renata 62
Summary: For the Unlikely Pairings contest on FreeWriters and Readers:  A liberated Volturi member finds love and romance with a La Push wolf.


This story was an entry to the Unlikely Pairings contest of the group Free Writers One-Shot Contests on Free Writers and Readers.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

THEME: Unlikely Pairings  
STORY TITLE: Freed

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_SUMMARY:_

_A liberated Volturi member finds love and romance with a La Push wolf._

_DISCLAIMER:_

_The stories and characters of the Twilight Saga are the property of Stephenie Meyer. I only borrowed some of her characters to play with them._

_AN 1:_

_This story has a lemon, even if it doesn't seem like it at the beginning. If you don't like such stories, please don't read this._  
_I think vampire venom works similar to snake poison. It has to get into the blood circulation to deploy its effect. So my wolf is safe as long as he hasn't any lesions where vampire venom can soak in._

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

**Freed**

_**Renata's POV**_

It was like waking up from hypnosis: One moment I was in a haze, feeling a devotion to the vampire in the black cloak near me, thinking only about how to protect him, seeing the vampires around me as my family and the group on the other side of the snow powdered clearing as my enemies; and the next moment my mind was as free as it never was in my whole life as a Volturi guard. I didn't feel a connection to the surrounding vampires anymore.

I don't know what exactly happened, but finally I could think freely. And my thoughts went back to the former events of this confrontation. Sure as hell our leaders were wrong with their accusation of the Cullen family. I was near the little half-vampire and could tell that all things she and her relatives told Aro were true. And then the sudden punishment of the blonde girl, Irina, happened for a reason I couldn't see. That was the worst move my leaders had ever made.

I thought farther back to the life I lived with the Volturi coven; there were no good memories. I remembered the time when I came to live with them. They had penalized my mother for breaching the one and only vampire rule: our secrecy to the humans. They only could approach her, because I was hunting on this far away day. I came back just in time to see her burning; then they had included me into their coven because of the usefulness of my gift. From this time on, my mind was in an everlasting mist. Thanks to Chelsea's gift, my thoughts were confined to thinking only of the security of Aro and his brothers, and to serve to every whim of them. This wasn't that bad, but I also had to struggle to adjust to their diet because my mother had taught me to only hunt animals for their blood. To drain humans was even worse than shielding and living with the vampires who killed my mother. But the worst thing occurred after I lived some weeks in Volterra. It started with Aro's wish to give a reward to Felix, who had fulfilled a difficult task to Aro's entire satisfaction. At his command, Felix was rewarded with a sexual encounter with me. Since this day, I had to let every male vampire have his way with me, once Aro ordered it. Only the fog, which clouded my mind, helped me to endure it. This was truly the worst thing of the whole 'Living as a Volturi'-deal and it went on for centuries.

Now that my mind was free, I couldn't stand it any longer to be with this 'family'. I wanted a change. Immediately! But how could I manage to leave?

I looked around. Our ancient leaders held their famous counsel, and the rest, especially the gifted vampires in our ranks, prepared for the fight. Not one of them paid attention to me.

Slowly, I let my sight wander over my so named 'foes'. I couldn't see them like this any longer. Especially the wolves were interesting. The wolf with the red-brown fur I had seen from quite near, but there was a sand-colored one, who looked gangly, as if he were very young. I had the abrupt desire to be on his side. I wanted to pet him and feel the fluffy fur under my fingertips. And maybe, if we could stay alive through this mess, we were in; I could see him eventually in his human form.

He had his eyes focused on me, like he was as interested in me as I was in him. Maybe I could try to convince him that I meant no harm to him and his allies. So I caught his gaze and winked. He stood rigid at once, but held my look. I let my pupils stroll to the nearby edge of this opening in the woods and then made a step in that direction.

Luckily, all members of my coven were distracted with the counsel of Aro, Caius and Marcus, or their own attempts to attack the Cullens. I saw the smile on Jane's face pointed to the blonde leader of them, and I saw Alec use his gift, too. Chelsea had already attempted to break their bonds.

No one looked at me, not one of my people, and no one from the others. All eyes were fixed on the happening in the middle of the clearing, apart from the eyes of the young wolf. They were directed at me. I hoped deeply he had understood my little signs.

Step for step I sneaked to the trees and undergrowth. The wolf made the same effort to steal into the brushwood unseen. When I reached the first bush, I left my gray cloak on the forest soil and walked a little faster under the trees.

Despite the fact that I expected it, I was taken aback, when the dark-blonde wolf abruptly stood before me.

...~~~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~...

_June 3rd 2012_

_AN 2:_

_I'm sorry if you're now disappointed that I don't continue here anymore, but in the light of current events* I've pulled the rest of this story. If you want to read it in its entirety, you can find it either on Free Writers and Readers [Free Writersandreaders . ning group / oneshotsandouttakes / forum / topics / freed-rated-ma (remove the blank spaces)] - there you will also get the banner to the story - or on the Alles und Nichts forum [allesundnichts . siteboard . de / allesundnichts-about119 . html (remove the blank spaces)] - there I post under the name scorpio1962._  
_This is my way of protest against the LawlClan Critic Club, as well as FF.n, which permits (or maybe even welcomes) their wicked game._  
_In case you know the already affected authors and want to support them, go to the place where they post their stories now and give them a review. After all, it's the only reward a fanfiction writer ever gets._

_*But now I come to the actual explanation for my behaviour; with the introductory words of **Obsessedtwibrarian** I send a warning around:_

_There's a new bunch of censors in town on FF. A couple of big authors have already received their warning flames and stories are being reported and taken down. Don't you just love 'holier-than-thou' people who are out to save the world from us evil fanfiction writers? Here's a post from Shannon Miskimen. Please share with anyone whose stories may be in danger of being flamed:_

_ATTENTION FANFICTION AUTHORS AND READERS! PLEASE READ AND SHARE! KEEP EVERYONE INFORMED!_  
_With the recent massive deleting of multiple M rated fics off of fanfiction, information has come to me, through the author Soapy Mayhem, that there is a group called LawlClan Critic Group. They have a page on the forum found here forum . fanfiction forum / LawlClan / 94320 / (remove the blank spaces)._  
_They even go into membership guidelines to hand out 'assignments' which are stories THEY deem to be unacceptable to fanfiction's guidelines. They want all of their members to review stories that are assigned to them and cite the violations within them. They also massively group report these fics to the site administrators in order to have them pulled off of fanfiction thinking that they are doing a service to the rest of the world._  
_They appear to have only been really active since the end of April, and it takes time for the story lists to build, and reports to get in to the admins, which goes perfectly in line with the sudden surge of stories being hit and removed from fanfiction._  
_These people will stop at nothing to spread their idea of a good fic around and will mass report stories that they deem unacceptable. This happened about 2 years ago and a number of stories were pulled or deleted due to another very similar group called The Literate Union. Their forum is found here forum . fanfiction forum / Literate_Union / 61196 / (remove the blank spaces)._  
_The Literate Union (LU) went out policing fics and focused heavily on the Twilight faction of fanfiction. One of my stories was hit hard by it and I received multiple reviews that were malicious. One even went so far as to call my parenting into question because I wrote erotic fiction. But that isn't the issue here. The issue is that their actions of reviewing stories, pointing out the areas unacceptable to the guidelines and getting all their members to report stories to the admins of fanfiction._  
_It caused chaos and people accusing others of having their stories reported, when it was really the LU who was behind it all._  
_Now LawlClan appears to be taking up their slack and is targeting the Twilight faction of fanfiction. Two years ago, the pulling and deleting of fics caused The Writers Coffee Shop Library to really come into it's own, and now more fics are being moved there. If you post ONLY on fanfiction, back your stories up and post in an alternative place to be safe. Also, know that anything sexually explicit does go against fanfiction's guidelines so you are taking the risk of having your story deleted by having that material in your chapters. It is a risk we all take, but we all do enjoy the rewards of it._  
_Anyway, share this, pass this around, post this in groups. Get the word out there that the group the LawlClan is coming after Twilight fanfics and they won't stop. We can report them, infiltrate their forum, and try to run them out, but they won't stop until they get tired. Fighting with them only makes them worse, and makes you a target too._  
_The best thing to do is post all of your stories on an alternative site such as The Writers Coffee Shop Library or Twiwrite or on a blog. Make sure you have copies of all your chapters saved to your computer, and pray that you aren't targeted by them as well. If you want to make your fanfiction chapters clean, then remove all explicit sex scenes from them and mention to the readers that the explicit versions are posted on your other site. Be safe, take care of your stories, and hope that you aren't singled out by them._  
_SHARE THIS PLEASE! INFORM EVERYONE!_

_A short afterthought from me:_  
_I (we all, I think) know, that I violate the rules of FF.n, but I don't want to leave it to a mob of teenagers and even younger kids, who actually aren't allowed to read M rated fics or to be a member of FF.n at all, to enforce the rules, they violate themselves. If FF.n wants to enforce its rules, it should rather assign its administrators._  
_And here a little tip, how to handle the subject with humor: www . fanfiction s / 8178419 / 1 / I_LAWL_U (remove the blank spaces)._  
_PS: The reviews are great, too._


End file.
